


An Ocean Getaway (With Rum)

by editingatwork



Series: Top Shelf [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editingatwork/pseuds/editingatwork
Summary: They're on a boat.





	

Alexei Mashkov owns a yacht. Because of course he does.

A month into their regular hookups, Alexei takes Kent out on the boat. The weather is warm, the water is blue, and there's not a cloud in the sky. It's Hollywood-level perfect scenery. Kent wears a t-shirt and swim trunks and nothing else. He brings sunscreen and a good bottle of rum.

Alexei straddles him in a deck chair and slathers sunscreen all over, from Kent's face to his feet. He doesn't take Kent's clothes off but he does stick his hands in Kent's trunks to rub sunscreen on his upper thighs, and unabashedly fondle Kent's balls.

Kent lets his legs fall wide and drops his head back, letting loose a moan.

They don't fuck right away. Alexei makes Kent return the sunscreen favor and steals kisses all through it, getting more and more smug every time Kent protests that it's not helping. Kent is smiling and kissing Alexei back, though, so it's no surprise that Alexei doesn't listen.

Alexei gets his own deck chair and lays out on it while Kent gets two tumblers from the bar (there is a fully-stocked _bar_ ) and cracks open the rum.

"Why rum?" Alexei asks as he takes his first sip. 

Kent sprawls on the chair next to him, glass in hand. "Cause we're on a boat. Like pirates."

Alexei almost snorts rum up his nose, laughing. "Can't be pirates. No peg legs, no parrots."

Kent rolls on his stomach and wiggles his ass. "Plenty of booty, though."

Alexei guffaws, then smacks Kent's closest asscheek.

"Hey, watch the merchandise!"

"You want kiss, make better?"

Alexei has not yet eaten Kent out in return, but he has put his mouth on nearly every inch of Kent's body. Kent's got the hickeys to prove it.

"Maybe later," Kent says. He puts the glass to his lips, takes a mouthful of rum. It's already gone warm but it's still really good. At the liquor store, he'd winced as they ran his card. He hadn't _needed_ to buy it. Alexei always had booze on hand, and always the good stuff. Alexei could buy shit like this and not even blink. But that was kind of why; because they always fucked at Alexei's place, ate Alexei's food, drank Alexei's booze. Kent liked that he was only ever expected to bring himself. But it felt good to contribute something besides his dick and a limited gag reflex.

Alexei nods, says, "Okay," and settles into the deck chair. They lay in comfortable silence for an unknowable amount of time. Kent finishes his drink and gets a refill. Alexei dozes off. The waves slap the sides of the boat and a plane drones by. It's such a gorgeous day. He can't believe he's having it.

He can't believe the hot CEO of a Fortune 500 company is fucking him on the regular with zero strings. Kent is on a _yacht_. Life is great.

Life gets better when Alexei stirs, looks over at him, and says, in a voice thick with sleep, "I want you fuck me in your chair. I want _ride_ you."

How is this Kent’s life?

"Yeah," Kent agrees. "Yeah, let's do that."

Alexei strips off his polo shirt and shorts. Kent barely has time to do the same before Alexei is straddling him, touching him, kissing him. Kent kicks off the shorts with a grunt of impatience and gets a hand on Alexei's half-hard dick. Alexei moans into his mouth and hitches his hips, so Kent pumps him, agonizingly slow. There's another moan; softer this time. Alexei cups Kent's face in his big hands and kisses him until Kent can't taste the rum anymore.

It's hot and sexy and unhurried. It's also a little hilarious because Alexei's hobby of giving Kent visible hickeys is marred by the greasy sunscreen he himself put on Kent.

"Blech. Is taste terrible."

"So leave that mouth free, babe," Kent says. "I love it when you make noise."

"Mm, I like, too. When I'm talk, you fuck me harder."

"’Cause you say such filthy shit, is why." Kent leans to one side and grabs the condom and lube off a little patio table. They've learned to put supplies out before getting busy.

While Kent puts on the condom, Alexei fists his own cock and makes little needy whines under his breath. By the time Kent's got his fingers slick and is nudging them between Alexei's asscheeks, he's feeling lightheaded with arousal just from listening to it.

They've had sex multiple times in the last month. Kent's found that Alexei likes being fingered as much as he likes being rimmed. Which is great, because Kent has yet to tire of watching this powerful man reduced to moans and begging just from Kent's fingers.

Alexei has thrown his head back and is riding Kent's hand like it's a rodeo, hand tight on his cock.

"Let go, babe." Kent carefully tugs Alexei's hand away. "Just my fingers, then my dick."

Alexei moans something in Russian.

"Was that a yes?"

He watches Alexei struggle with English. "Yes."

"Cool. Ready for my dick?"

" _Yes_."

Alexei kisses him as he sinks down. Since the rest of Kent is covered with nasty sunscreen, Alexei puts his teeth to work on Kent's lips. Within minutes, it's too much. But the needy groans Alexei makes as he mauls Kent's mouth, the way his fingers dig into Kent's shoulders, the way he shudders every time a good thrust has Kent's dick going in deep... The effect is cumulative. It's addicting. Kent fucks him but mostly just lets Alexei fuck himself. Alexei rides him, just like he'd said.

Kent comes first. He thinks he pulls a muscle doing so. He tries to keep fucking Alexei, but his dick is going soft.

" _Shit_ ," Alexei mutters into Kent's sweaty temple. "Kent, I'm close, _please_ —"

Kent puts his hand on Alexei's dick and sets a tight, punishing pace. Alexei comes on Kent's chest, all the way up to his neck. Then he collapses directly onto Kent.

Kent gasps at the sudden heat and weight.

"Sorry," Alexei manages. "I'm get up, just give me moment."

"Nah, take your time." Kent wraps his arms around him. He can feel Alexei's heart pounding in his chest. It might be the best thing he's ever felt. "This is good."

They stay there for an unknowable amount of time.

Later, after they’ve cleaned up and eaten a full bag of potato chips and poured more rum, they sit on the edge of the deck, feet hanging over the water. Kent waits until Alexei has put his glass aside, and then shoves him in. He then spends five minutes dodging Alexei's efforts to get revenge.

When Alexei finally catches him and throws him overboard, Kent finds the water shockingly cold. It doesn't matter. The day is warm, Alexei is laughing like he's the smartest asshole on the sea, and Kent is gonna go drag him back into this icy water if it's the last thing he does.

**Author's Note:**

> more patater hell on [tumblr](http://punmasterkentparson.tumblr.com/).


End file.
